Anthony Lusana
|birth = April 9, 2520 (Houston, Texas, United Republic of North America)|gender = Male|height = 7' (in armor)|hair = Black (shaved)|eyes = Brown|cyber = |status = Active|affiliation = * *Spartan **37th Special Shock Development Group ***Fireteam Eon|rank = Captain|specialty = *Leadership *Operations coordinating}}Spartan Anthony "Tony" J. Lusana (service number: 65382-80035-AL) is a supersoldier and who formerly served with the Orbital Drop Shock Troopers. He currently serves in the 37th Special Shock Development Group's Fireteam Eon under the callsign Eon One/Lead. As of 2558, Lusana has participated in more than 30 military operations, 21 of which were full campaigns in his combined Marine and Spartan careers. Early Life Anthony "Tony" Jaron Lusana was born on April 9, 2520 in Houston, Texas on Earth's United Republic of North America. He is a descendant from a military family dating all the way back to the 2001 War on Terror. Tony recalled that his father, a veteran marine who fought the Covenant in the opening years of the war was very strict and often harshly disciplined him and his sisters. In his youth, his father also took him on memorable fishing trips during the summer in Galveston. On one such occasion in his mid-teens, a rather large wave struck their boat and tossed him overboard. The rough seas prevented him from being rescued and he remained adrift on a life preserver for five hours before a Mexican Coast Guard vessel managed to pull him aboard. Military Career Tony eventually followed in his father's footsteps and enlisted in the UNSC Marine Corps at the age of nineteen. He participated in various battles around the Outer Colonies, rising to the rank of Sergeant Major. In 2549, he transferred to the Orbital Drop Shock Troopers. He was awarded the Colonial Cross and personally cited by General Hogan for bravery and selflessness during the Battle of Ballast and promoted to the rank of Captain. While on Mars during a leave, Anthony began an on/off relationship with a woman. They had a son who was born on August 27 in the 2550s. He would later be relocated to Houston and be put into the custody of Tony's fiancee just before the Covenant struck the Sol System. After the war, Lusana chose to retire from service and returned to civilian life. He then began to attend college at the University of Houston with a major in education. Some point in 2553, Tony married his high school sweetheart he kept in contact with while on deployment. Their younger son was born later that year. Spartan Career At the end of the war against the Covenant, Lusana was selected and accepted an offer into the new after being approached by . While initially stating that he was retired, the Spartan-III managed to convince him to come out of retirement to face the rising threats of the new human rebels as well as Covenant splinter factions. He served as the commander for the Spartan contingent aboard the UNSC ''during her inaugural deployment before being reassigned into the Spartan 37th Special Shock Development Group in 2554. He is one of the founding members of Fireteam Eon and the only one that still remains. Eon is charged with operations against both Covenant and human Insurrectionists that remain highly classified. Personality and Traits Anthony has a natural pride for being a soldier, something that has become a family tradition for his lineage and the leadership abilities instilled by his father's discipline caused him to quickly climb the ranks and catch the attention of his commanding officers. Lusana is noted for his professionalism, cool low-key demeanor, clear decision making, doing the right things at the right times and often the first to come up with a plan. Many times, he has had to steer his team in the right direction and remind them of the severity of the situation at hand. His leadership inspires loyalty from those serving under him; even with those who disagree with his choices. Sometimes his composed persona can unnerve others; although this usually occurs to those that are not on his team. Eon teammate Brett Fowler sometimes suspects that he would remain in a stoic attitude in the face of an inevitable death scenario. He is also known for bringing his people back alive, even on missions that go on the brink of suicidal. In his career of fighting Insurrectionists and Covenant, Lusana had witnessed horrific acts of violence and has shuddered at the memories. Despite that, he has a well tempered mental toughness that few posses and he uses that ability to command his team through dangerous missions while remaining virtually unfazed. Despite being the only Eon Lead since the fireteam's formation, Lusana rarely ever talks about his personal life or gets involved in the dialect the rest of Eon exchanges with one another. Even off the battlefield, he maintains professional demeanor, but over time he has increasingly softened and begun to enjoy the lighthearted leisure that comes his way. He has adopted a fatherly figure persona to the other members and will confide in them to make sure all his assets will not be distracted in a combat environment. He does dote on his family living back in Houston, even calling his son while on duty to wish him a happy birthday. Lusana has a certain fondness for American barbecue cuisine and is often manning his custom grill and smoker during Eon's get-together cookouts. While on shorter leaves, he maintains his home in a condo on New Corsica's Turbin Island on Fleurdelis. Skills and Abilities * Relationships and Family * '''Lusana's wife:' Tony met and dated his future wife while in high school. They regularly kept in contact even after he had joined the Marines. He has more than once told her not to wait for him, which it is implied that she refused to see anyone else. He officially proposed in 2550 after introducing her to his son and both agreed that they would get married if the war ended. They were wed in 2553 and reside in Houston while he is on leave. As of 2558, she is a school district administrative secretary. * Lusana's mistress: Tony met this unidentified woman sometime during a leave in 2550 in which quickly became intimate and conceived a son. Her fate remained unknown after the war and she had insisted multiple times that they withhold their relationship if one was out of contact until he could be ready to tell the truth. Tony has honored her request and does not actively search for her whereabouts or even if she had survived the war. * Lusana's sons: Tony has two young boys, both from different mothers ages 9 and 5. His eldest was born on August 27. While it is unknown of their relationship, he appears to be a proud father and even takes time to call his children during idle time on duty for special occasions. * Lusana's father: Tony's father strictly disciplined him throughout his childhood, giving him life lessons both in and out of uniform. He would later reveal that his father had died of a stroke in 2556 and their rocky relationship had drastically improved. * Lusana's sisters: Tony grew up with two younger sisters and based on the statement "just finishing grad school" suggests that they are nearly a decade younger. He has not had steady contact with either. Equipment Lusana formerly wore the MJOLNIR GEN2 armor. He currently is equipped with the from Eon's requisitions of 2558 and arms himself with an with a long barrel and an Magnum. Trivia * Lusana is a playable character in Halo: Helljumper's Tribunal during the post-war campaign. He is controlled by the fourth player in the lobby and is armed with an MA5K Carbine and M6H2 Magnum. Appearances * Venomous Honor (first appearance) * Crossfire (mentioned only) * Brimstone Rising * Halo: Helljumper's Tribunal Category:SPARTAN-IV